Who Knew?
by Isa710
Summary: What happens when your in love with your best friend? and he just broke up with his girlfriend? does Riku have the courage to tell Sora his feelings for him? What does Sora have to say about whats going on? Riku/Sora 1st Riku POV then Sora POV. No Flames!
1. Riku

**This is just something I came up with when I was bored and though that I should post it according to Point Of Views... nothing really special but anyways have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's P.O.V<strong>

"RIKU!" Sora yelled from down the hall. I turned around and saw Sora running towards me "What's up Sora?" I asked casual as Sora caught up to me. "I finally broke up with Kairi after being trapped with her for so long…and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the week because my mom is going to Wonderland for a week" _'A week with Sora doesn't sound bad especially since before he always had to be with Kairi and I also get to be away from dad' _I though as Sora looked at me with his puppy pout eyes.

"Yeah I'll come but I am driving us to your house because I am not about to let us walk or take the bus in this rain" I got my car keys out as Sora nodded his head in agreement. The two of us walk out the school building and to my silver 2005 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, as we got in my car all I could think was how I was going to tell Sora I love him.

My phone rang when I saw who it was I looked up to Sora who just shrugged his shoulders. I answered it. "Kairi I am driving right now and the last thing I need is to get in an accident or ticket in this rain" _"Fine, I'll make this quick then…You want to know why Sora broke up with me? Its cause he's in love with you Riku."_ The line when dead all I did was throw my phone in the back of the car and speed up so we could get to Sora's house faster which was a good 10 miles from the school.

Sora knew I was mad at what Kairi said but at least she doesn't know what she told me. Sora waited for me to calm down which wasn't till we got to Sora's house. "Are you okay Riku?"Sora asked me, I just nodded my head in agreement and got out of the car. I waited for Sora to come to the door so he could open it.

After Sora opened the door and we walked in Fluffy Sora's dog which was a husky jumped on us and we fell on our butts. Sora and I started laughing, as we got up Sora asked "Do you remember my cousin Roxas which everyone calls my twin? And his best friend Axel?" "Yeah, why?" "Cause Axel told Roxas how much he loves him so now they are together" all I thought was _'whoa I should so do that…it doesn't sound like a bad idea actually' _

"Sora can I ask you something?" "You just did Riku, but go ahead and ask me again" "Well when uhh Kairi called me earlier she uhh well she said that you're in love with me, is it true what Kairi said are you in love with me?" I noticed Sora blushed like a tomato and thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Sora whispered "Yes, I do love you Riku, and I want you to love me back to feel the same things I feel for you…but you're probably disgusted by me you can leave if you want I won't blame you." I was beyond shocked by what Sora said but when he started to cry I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to me so that way I was hugging him but giving him no way escape.

I whispered into Sora's ear "Who said I would be disgusted by the way you feel about me especially if I feel the exact same way about you Sora, I love you" I took this chance that Sora was shocked to kiss him passionately. After we broke apart Sora hugged me tighter and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again, You scared the shit out of me Riku" I laughed a shaky laugh and kissed Sora again. 'Whoa who would have though he loved me back…Who knew?' I thought as we kissed which felt like hours to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku: <strong>Why did you have to make Sora cry?

**Gaara710:** Cause I knew you would comfort him and it just makes it cute 3

**Riku:**** *rolls eyes***

**Gaara710: **Dont roll your eyes at me or i will get Sora on your ass...

**Riku:** YOU WOULDN'T!

**Gaara710:** SORA...RIKU IS BEING A BUTTHEAD TO ME!

**Sora: **Riku don't be mean to her cause then she can like sooo screw up our relationship.

**Riku: **Sora shh don't give her any ideas...

**Gaara710: *thinking...thinking...thinking*** ahahaha well anyways back with the story im gonna try to post Sora's pov asap

ohh and one more thing** Heyy Stephine and Marisa :D**


	2. Sora

**Sorry for the long wait i been sick and been busy with school and today was my only chance to update so here is Sora's P.O.V hope you like it...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's P.O.V<strong>

"Kairi, were over I am so sorry but I don't love you I never did, I love someone else." I told Kairi while I tried my hardest not to feel bad for breaking her heart, but it's true I never loved her. "Who are you leaving me for then Sora?" Kairi asked while I was thinking of if I should her or not.

"Its Riku isn't it Sora?" when she said that my head automatically shot up _'how… how did she know?' _I screamed in my head. I can tell Sora by the way you look at him" I looked away from Kairi so I wouldn't have to see how sad she was "Sorry Kairi, but it's over bye" I told her as I started to walk away.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, when I checked who it was I answered it _"Hey Roxas what's up?" "You are never gonna believe what happened… Well Axel told me how much he loves me, so then I told him how I love him just as much as he does so now were together!"_ I was so surprised I yelled into the phone _"Holy shit dude I'm so happy for you… you know what that gives me an idea I will call you later."_

I ran down the halls of the school to find Riku and when I finally found him I yelled "RIKU!" as Riku turned around I ran towards him. "What's up Sora?" Riku asked me "I finally broke up with Kairi after being trapped with her for so long… and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the week because my mom is going to Wonderland for a week"

"Yeah I'll come but I am driving us to your house because I am not about to let us walk or take the bus in this rain" Riku said as I nodded my head. We walked to Riku's silver 2005 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, as we were leaving the parking lot I noticed Riku was thinking about something because he made his thinking face which I think is the cutest thing in the world.

Riku's phone rang when he looked at the called I.D he looked at me that instant I knew who it was. Kairi. I just shrugged my shoulders then he answered his phone and said "Kairi I am driving right now and the last thing I need is to get in an accident or ticket in this rain" I couldn't hear what Kairi said but whatever it was got Riku mad because he threw his phone in the backseat and sped down the street.

I waited for Riku to calm down which wasn't until we got to my house. "Are you okay Riku?" Riku just nodded his head as he got out the car. I got out as Riku walked to the front door and waited for me so I could open the door. After I opened the door and we walked in my dog Fluffy jumped on us and we fell on our butts.

As we got up I decided to tell Riku what Roxas told me earlier and tell him how much I love him like what Axel did with Roxas. "Do you remember my cousin Roxas which everyone calls my twin? And his best friend Axel?" "Yeah, why?" "Cause Axel told Roxas how much he loves him so now they are together" "Sora can I ask you something?" "You just did Riku, but go ahead and ask me again" "Well when uhh Kairi called me earlier she uhh well she said that you're in love with me, is it true what Kairi said are you in love with me?"

I froze and I felt my cheeks heat up but I managed to whisper "Yes, I do love you Riku, and I want you to love me back to feel the same things I feel for you…but you're probably disgusted by me you can leave if you want I won't blame you."

I started to cry I was about to leave to my room but Riku grabbed my shoulders and hugged me so tight I couldn't leave. Riku whispered in my ear "Who said I would be disgusted by the way you feel about me especially if I feel the exact same way about you Sora, I love you"

I was beyond shocked and happy but when I realized what was going on Riku was kissing me after we broke apart I hugged Riku tighter and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again, You scared the shit out of me Riku" Riku laughed a shaky laugh and kissed me again. 'Whoa who would have though he loved me back…Who knew?' I thought as we kissed which felt like hours to us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&amp;R was it good? bad? okay?... i hoped you like the part where Sora broke upwith kairi and was talking on the phone with Roxas because i made that up on the spot.<strong>

**Hey Marisa ! (My best buddy / "sister")**


End file.
